Austin & Ally Bloggers & Butterflies
by apollo7448
Summary: what i think could happen in the fifth episode. please read. please review. i need songs that have butterflies in them. please put in review.
1. Chapter 1

Bloggers and Butterflies

Ally's POV

"Hey, uh, Ally could you come up here?" Austin called down. They were at sonic boom and Ally had been writing in her diary because the store wasn't that busy. Ally rolled her eyes. Austin always needed attention. It was so hard being his friend sometimes let alone being his songwriter. Ally put her book on the shelf below the counter and climbed the stairs to see what Austin needed this time.

In the practice room all of Ally's friends were huddled around a computer looking super worried. "What's wrong?" Ally asked.

"Well, Austin decided to look up himself online and when he did this popped up." Trish said pointing to the laptop.

"What popped up?" Ally asked impatiently. She really needed to get back down to the store. It wasn't even her break.

"A video" Trish said.

"What's so bad about a video?"

"You should just look at it yourself" was Trish's reply.

They gathered around the computer. Dez grabbed the mouse and clicked play.

The video was bumping around like the person that was making the video was walking. The video was of a very familiar looking neighborhood. Up ahead a blonde-haired kid walked down the sidewalk and up to a house that Ally could swear she had seen before. A hushed girl's voice spoke. "This is my first Austin Moon video. I hope you like it. I'm following Austin Moon home from Sonic Boom, the store that his songwriter, Ally Dawson, works at.

Austin, because that was definitely Austin, walked into what Ally now recognized as his house and shouted, "Mom, I'm home. I'm going to take a shower."

"ohhhhhhhhh" the girl said "This should be interesting." The video bumped along showing the side of Austin's house. "Okay, this is the bathroom window." The camera was propped up on the window sill. The video continued showing Austin stripping down, turning on the shower, and stepping into the shower.

At this point Ally was shouting with her eyes covered, "my eyes, my eyes. Turn it off, please!"

Dez grabbed the mouse and hurriedly clicked the stop button. "Okay," Dez shouted "it's off." Ally peeked through her fingers to make sure that the tape was in fact off and that the other weren't playing a cruel joke on her. She wouldn't admit it to her friends, but she had found Austin kind of hot. Still did if she was honest. She dropped her hands down to her lap.

"What was that?" Ally asked, her eyes still burning from the image of a naked Austin.

"A video of Austin. Duh." Dez said.

"We weren't sure what to make of it so we called you up here." Trish said. "I'd say Austin has a stalker." Ally said.

"Awesome," Austin said. "I've always wanted a stalker."

Only Austin.

**Okay, I got bored so I decided to do what I think could happen in the fifth episode. By the way, about ally's whole eye burning thing: she has a crush on Dallas and she likes him (or so her brain says) and I do support Auslly but I don't want them to be OOC so I had to do it. Had to. Please understand, please. **

**Please, **

**Please, **

**Please, **

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bloggers and butterflies Chpt. 2

Austin's POV

It was pretty cool having a stalker. It meant that he was worthy of being stalked. This was awesome except for the whole video of him in the shower but still HE HAD A STALKER!

They were still in the practice room. Ally was pacing and chewing on her hair. Trish had walked out saying that she should probably get back to the job she had left two hours ago. Dez was sitting in the corner with his gingerbread house fixing the Benjamin that Trish had eaten a week ago.

"What are we going to do?" Ally said all worried.

"Why do anything. I like having a stalker. You need to have fun sometimes."

"You don't mind people seeing you in the shower?" Ally asked, facing him.

"Well that is the downside to having a stalker, but look on the bright side, Ally. I do look good naked." Austin said always optimistic.

"EW. I didn't need that image in my head again. Dez can you do any computer magic and find out who our stalker is," Ally asked.

"We already know who the stalker is." Dez said in a duh tone.

"We do?" Austin asked.

"Of course we do." Dez said.

"Tell us, Dez before I bring Trish in here." Ally said.

"No! She'll eat Benjamin again. I just fixed him."

"Dez!" Ally shouted.

"It's a girl." He sniffled.

"Dez we already know that the stalker's a girl." Ally said exasperated.

"I just said that. Let me say it again: we already know who the stalker is." Dez said. Austin watched all this with fascination. Ally usually wasn't this stupid.

"We need a name Dez, a name." Ally said

"that I don't know."

They heard a ding from the computer. "What was that?" ally asked.

Austin looked at the computer. "hey, it looks like my stalker posted another video." He clicked the play button. "Guys, this one is real creepy. You have got to see it."

"Is it more creepy than you in the shower?" ally asked scared to look.

"Definitely" Austin said. "And me in the shower is not creepy. Everyone takes showers."

Dez walked up to the computer. "It's not creepy. It's just Austin sleeping." Dez said.

Ally walked over and peered over Austin's shoulder. "Austin's right that is creepy." On the screen it showed Austin on his bed, the sheets all tangled around him. That's all it showed. Nothing else. Occasionally he would kick or mumble something, but other than that nothing happened.

"The great Austin Moon sleeping. Isn't he awful cute when he sleeps?" the girl's voice whispered.

"Dez, I will bring Trish in here if you don't find out who that stalker is. You're the technical genius. Find her!" ally said. As she walked away Austin could swear that ally muttered, "I can't believe that I just called Dez a genius."

Austin hopped up form his seat. He did not want to be drafted into doing something. "Well, it looks like you do need my help. So, I'll just go bug Ally. See ya." And before Dez could say anything, Austin walked out of the room.

"Thanks for nothing" Dez muttered to the empty room. "Time to catch a stalker."


	3. Chapter 3

Bloggers and butterflies

"I found her!" Dez yelled from upstairs.

"Found who?" Austin yelled back.

"Your stalker, idiot." Trish said. Trish had gotten fired from her job at the bakery. She and ally had been talking when Dez had shouted.

"Great," ally said. "Who is she?"

"Well, I don't know that." Dez said. "But I know where she's been posting the videos from."

"Where?" Trish asked impatiently.

"Here" Dez said. "Is where the stalker is posting her videos from." They were standing in front of a creepy, rundown house.

"Are you sure this is the place?" ally asked.

"Completely." He said.

"That's good enough for me." Austin said. He walked up the door and knocked. The door fell away from his hand. It landed with a hollow thud, kicking up a lot of dust. He coughed and waved the dust away from his face. He stepped inside. When the others didn't follow him he said, "Come on. We were invited in."

"No we weren't. The door fell down." Ally said.

"So, the there's not much difference. Come on."

Dez scrambled up the walk to join Austin. Trish and ally looked at each other. "Just go with it." Trish whispered and went to join the boys. Ally looked at the others then down the street like maybe she should get out of there, but she didn't. Finally, with a pained expression on her she stomped up the others.

"Lets go. Might as well get this over with."

Inside, the house was as creepy as it was on the outside. Dust and cobwebs covered every surface. The group tip-toed through the house, scared that the slightest sound would wake ghosts that hadn't wakened in ages. They searched the entire down stairs. They found nothing but mice and cockroaches.

They gathered at the bottom of the stairs. "So, who wants to go first?" ally asked.

"Austin!" Trish and Dez chorused. They looked at each other, giving the other a mutual look of disgust.

"Why am I going first? Why can't one of you go?" Austin complained.

"You went first before. You should go first now. You're our fearless, not that bright leader." Ally said.

Austin started up the stairs. He stopped and looked back to make sure the others were coming. The upstairs looked almost exactly like the downstairs except the upstairs' floor was covered in butterfly shaped tiles.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Dez called out. Unfortunately someone or something answered.

"The great Austin Moon coming to my house to see me! Who ever thought that this would happen?" said the stalker. The stalker walked out into the center of the room. The stalker was surprisingly young. Maybe only eight. She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes that looked a little crazy. "I'm Tilly and I'm your biggest fan." She said. Little Tilly threw back her head and crackled. Suddenly, all the butterfly tiles started to move. The butterflies weren't tiles but actual butterflies.

"Did you time that?" Dez asked. "Or was that just a huge conclusion?"

"That was cool!" Austin said.

"Oh my god! Austin Moon thinks I'm cool!" Tilly shrieked.

"Yea" Ally said. "Another crazy Austin Moon fan."

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll grad you all like the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

Bloggers and Butterflies

"I expected the stalker to be young but not this young." Trish said.

"What are we going to do about her? She can't just keep posting videos of Austin." Ally said. She looked at Trish.

"Hey," Dez said. He had seen the look Ally had given Trish. "How come no one ever gives me that look?" Dez asked.

"Do you know what to do with her?" Ally asked, pointing at Tilly.

"Actually, I do." Dez responded. "We could tie her up, stuff Austin's sock in her mouth, and give her to the kangaroo."

"I like the idea, even though it came from him," Trish said, pointing at Dez.

"No, we can't do that. It's so mean. Austin do you have any ideas?" Ally asked.

"We could take her camera and give her my autograph." Austin

"Well, that's only a little better that Dez's plan. Why don't we ask Tilly what she wants us to do?" Ally said. Ally turned to the little girl. "Ok Tilly, what do you want us to do to you? Do you want us to tie you up and stuff Austin's sock in your mouth? Then we'd give you to the kangaroo. Or do you want Austin's autograph in exchange for your camera and the promise that you won't take anymore videos of Austin?"

The girl scrunched up her face and looked to be in serious thought. "How about Austin's t-shirt. Autographed, of course."

"Deal." Ally said. "Austin, give me your shirt." Austin took off his plaid shirt and handed it to Ally. "Does anyone have a sharpie?"

"I do," Austin said. "I keep one in my pocket in case I meet any fans."

"Whatever. Just sign the shirt." Ally said. After Austin signed the shirt, Ally gave it to the little kid. "Camera."

Tilly sighed and handed over the camera. "I swear never to take another video of Austin."

"Thank you." Ally said. "Now let's get out of this creepy place."

"Hey, does anyone one have a sweatshirt?" Austin asked, hugging his arms to his bare chest.

"Here. Take mine." Dez said. Austin put the coat on.

"Much better." He said.

"Can we go now?" Trish said impatiently.

"Sure," Austin said. "Ally, when get back to the store you need to make up another song."

"Only if you help me." Ally said.

"Anything for you Ally Dawson, anything." Austin said jokingly.

**Okay sorry it so long to update. This is the last chapter. I hope you guys liked the story. Sorry if the ending was cheesy. If anything's wrong with it PM me or put it in a review. I probably won't be able to do another story like this for a while. Also, I probably won't be able to watch Bloggers and Butterflies so I'd really like if you guys PMed me how close mine was to the actual episode. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
